The Ring
by Levitt
Summary: Daniel und Jack verbringen den Freitag eigentlich wie immer...


Es war Freitagnachmittag, ein Tag den Jack O'Neill und Daniel Jackson wie gewohnt zusammen verbrachten und freudig als 'Ihren Tag' benannt hatten.  
Das kommende Wochenende waren die einzigen Tage der Woche, in denen sich die beiden ungestört in Jacks Haus trafen.  
Manchmal, wenn sie einige Teamnachmittage veranstalteten, waren ihnen nicht einmal diese gegönnt, umso mehr genossen sie diesen Abend.  
Daniel und Jack saßen gemeinsam vor dem Sofa auf dem weichen dicken Teppich, das wärmende Feuer knisterte leise in Jacks Kamin.

Daniel lehnte gegen seine starke Brust und sein Kopf lag auf Jacks Schulter, sodass der Ältere seinem Geliebten immer wieder ein paar leichte Küsse auf den Hals hauchte und ihm sanft durchs Haar fuhr.  
Danny hatte sie sich erst vor kurzem zum ersten Mal kürzer schneiden lassen.  
Es war ungewohnt nicht mehr seine Finger durch die langen Haare gleiten lassen zu können, doch er mochte auch dieses neue Gefühl, der, trotz der Kürze, immer noch weichen Haare gegen seine rauen Fingerkuppen.  
So saßen sie nun schon einige Zeit, gemeinsam gegen das Sofa gelehnt, während Jack gespannt das Footballspiel verfolgte und Danny konzentriert irgendein Buch über Griechische Mythologie las, ab und zu leise vor sich hinmurmelte und gelegentlich zusammenzuckte wenn Jack seine Mannschaft anfeuerte oder sich über irgendwelche Fouls aufregte.  
Jedes Mal wenn Daniels Körper erschrocken zusammenfuhr, strich der Ältere ihm beruhigen an der Seite entlang während er leise lächelnd sein Gesicht in den Haaren des jungen Mannes vergrub.

Jack liebte diese Abende, in denen sie einfach so zusammen saßen, ohne sich über irgendwelche Missionen, Berichte oder Gefahren, Gedanken machen zu müssen.  
Natürlich waren auch die Stunden, in denen sie gemeinsam diskutierten oder miteinander redeten wundervoll und auch die Nächte, in denen sie Arm in Arm ineinander verschlungen im Bett lagen und selbstverständlich auch der atemberaubende Sex waren Augenblicke die Jack in ihrer Beziehung liebte.  
Doch es waren diese stummen Momente, ohne jedes unwichtige Wort und ohne jeden Stress, in denen er sich am meisten mit Daniel verbunden fühlte und ohne jedes Zeitgefühl in seiner Liebe aufgehen konnte.  
Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte Jack sehen, wie Dannys Buch langsam aus seiner Hand glitt und er spürte wie der Körper des Jüngeren immer schwerer gegen ihn drückte.  
Vorsichtig griff Jack nach der Fernbedienung neben sich und machte den Fernseher gerade leiser, als Danny sich im Halbschlaf näher an ihn herankuschelte und sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge vergrub.

In diesem Moment überkam es Jack wie eine Bestätigung zu dem, was er vor einigen Wochen beschlossen hatte, ihm wurde wieder einmal von neuem klar, dass Daniel sein Leben bereicherte, es sogar verbessert hatte.  
Was war er bevor er ihn kennengelernt hatte?  
Er war suizidgefährdet, verzweifelt und in einem Leben versunken, das von Militäregeln und Leid geprägt war.  
Der kleine Linguist, der sich nun gegen ihn drängte und leise im Schlaf seufzte, hatte ihm eine neue Sichtweise, ein neues Lebensgefühl geschenkt.  
Und er hat ihm seine Liebe geschenkt, die ihm Jack bei jeder Gelegenheit zurückzugeben versuchte.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Jack damit, leise seine Mannschaft anzufeuern und bemühte sich nicht bei jedem, aus seiner Sicht, unfairen Spielzug, aufzuregen und flüsterte Danny beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, wenn dieser dann doch bei einem lauten Geräusch aufzuwachen drohte.  
Das Buch, das Daniel gelesen hatte war längst hinuntergerutscht und lag nun vergessen auf dem Boden, Daniels warmer Atem strich über Jacks nackte kalte Haut und ließ ihn leicht erzittern.

Erst als sich das Spiel den letzten 20 Minuten zuneigte und eine der letzen Werbungen durch den Raum hallte, erwachte Danny langsam und ließ seinen Blick verwirrt durch das, mittlerweile, dunkle Zimmer gleiten.  
"Oh..", flüsterte er leise und blinzelte zum hellen Bildschirm hinüber.  
"Mhh", antwortete Jack lächelnd und strich vorsichtig über Daniels Nacken.  
"Ach..ich hab dich lieb Jack!", flüsterte der Kleinere leise und wandte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen wieder dem Fernseher zu.  
"Ich dich auch Danny", flüsterte Jack, küsste ihn sanft auf die erwärmte Wange und fuhr dann weitere hinunter zu dem Hals des Braunhaarigen.

Dieser Augenblick war einfach perfekt, Jack konnte Dannys erhöhten Herzschlag durch seine Lippen spüren und auch wie sich der Körper des Kleineren willig gegen den seinen presste.  
Es war der Augenblick auf den er so lange gewartet hatte.

"Danny…", sagte er leise, während er den kleinen Linguisten vorsichtig etwas weiter zur Seite drückte.  
"Mhh?", fragte dieser wortlos und mit leicht schläfrigem Unterton.  
"Daniel…ich..", verdammt er hatte so oft nachgedacht was er sagen wollte, wochenlang, ja fast schon  
monatelang.  
Er hatte sich alle Worte bereit gelegt, aber nun waren alle einfach verschwunden.  
"Jack?", fragend blickte Danny ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an und Jack ließ einfach alle Vorsicht fahren.  
Langsam ließ er sich vor Danny und dem Sofa auf die Knie, ignorierte den Schmerz den er dabei in seinen Beinen spürte und griff nach der kleinen Schatulle, die er schon seit langem in seiner Hosentasche, mit sich herumtrug.

Über sich hörte er Daniel leise nach Luft schnappen und auch Jack musste noch einmal schlucken.  
"Daniel…", er räusperte sich kurz, "mh…du weißt ich bin nicht gut in so was, aber Schatz ich liebe dich und ..verdammt diese Ringe haben ne Scheißmenge Geld gekostet, also hoffe ich du nimmst ihn an und.."  
Das Schluchzen über ihm ließ Jack verstummen und er konnte gerade noch die Tränen sehen, bevor der Jüngere sie hektisch weggewischt hatte.  
"Ah verdammt Danny… ich wollte das eigentlich nicht so sagen weißt du…das.."  
"Nein, nein nein nein Jack es ist…"  
Kaum zu glauben, da fehlten seinem Linguisten doch wirklich die Worte.

"Aber..aber Jack wieso…ich mein… das Militär, das .. ich mein… ich…", wieder konnte Jack eine Träne erkennen die sich langsam den Weg auf Daniels Wange hinunter suchte und Jack strich sie ihm vorsichtig hinfort.  
Nur das sanfte Lächeln das Danny ihm schenkte erinnerte ihn daran, dass es Tränen der Rührung und Freude, nicht des Schmerzes waren.

"Es ist symbolisch Danny, ich habe uns beide die gleichen Ringe gekauft weißt du, ich liebe dich!...Was interessiert mich da noch mein Job?"  
Er räusperte sich kurz.  
"… Also wie sollen wir uns nennen? Jackson-O'Neill oder O'Neill-Jackson?"

Daniel lachte leise, nahm ihm einen der Ringe aus seinen Händen und schob ihn über seinen schlanken Finger.  
"Jackson-O'Neill ! Nicht wahr Jack-Jack-!", erneut lachte Daniel und strich langsam an dem silberfarbenen Ring entlang, seine Augen blickten liebevoll in die von Jack.  
"Wenn du es sagst Dannyboy!"  
"Ey!", schmollte Danny und Jack musste schmunzeln bei dem vorwurfsvollen Blick den ihm der jüngere Mann entgegen brachte, er hasste diesen Spitznamen, mit dem Jack ihn nur allzu gerne aufzog.

"Nun Mr. Jackson-O'Neill..denkst du, T und Sam sind Manns genug unsere Trauzeugen zu sein?", fragte Jack lächelnd und steckte sich nun seinerseits den etwas breiteren Ring an.  
"Ich denke Teal'c schon, aber Sam wird wohl eher Frau genug sein!", sagte Daniel, der gar nicht mehr aufhörte zu strahlen und seine blauen Augen leuchteten so sehr, dass Jack schon fürchtete in ihnen zu versinken.  
Mit leichtem Schmerz, der ihm momentan allerdings vollkommen egal war, richtete sich Jack langsam auf und ließ seine rechte Hand vorsichtig zu Daniels Nacken gleiten, während er sanft die Lippen des Braunhaarigen in beschlag nahm.

'Und mit einem Kuss hatten sie es besiegelt!', schoss es Jack plötzlich durch den Kopf und er musste grinsen.  
Daniel fuhr mit seinen schlanken Händen liebevoll durch Jacks Haare und dieser drückte Daniel mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Sofa, sodass er nun über dem Jüngeren lag.

Oh ja, es war wirklich der perfekte Moment gewesen, genau wie es wohl jeder andere gewesen wäre.  
Diese stillen Momente hielten vielleicht nicht immer lange und endeten meistens mit einer lauten und stürmischen Nacht, doch manchmal sagten Taten und symbolische Gesten einfach mehr aus.  
Genau wie die beiden Ringe die sie beide nun miteinander verbanden und von denen er den einen kalt gegen seine heiße Haut spürte als Daniels Finger immer wieder an seinem Oberarm entlang fuhren.

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte es wirklich getan.  
Inoffiziell waren sie nun Mr.- und Mr. Jackson-O'Neill, das wohl glücklichste Paar der Welt.

Und aus dem Fernseher schallten die Jubelrufe zu ihnen herüber, als Jacks Mannschaft zum ersten mal seit Jahren wieder gewann!


End file.
